


Mei 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: For the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild Universe.





	Mei 3

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild Universe.

Oh hi, Duo… back from the zoo already? Where’s Mei?

She’s telling her Dad about the tigers, so we should have a minute… I gotta talk to you.

What’s the matter?

We’ve got a small problem, but don’t worry… I think I’ve got it under control. Just have to get our stories straight.

Pardon?

Just listen and try to keep up, Po! This is important.

I’m all ears.

Mei asked me today why I call her the Frog Princess.

Uh… ok. And?

And? And?! You don’t go around telling a kid that her mother thinks she looks like a frog!

Looked.

Don’t mince words. The point is, I was not about to tell her something like that, so I told her it came from a book I used to read to her.

A book?

Yeah. I told her she used to have a book about a Frog Princess. A beautiful, brave, very confident and talented Frog Princess.

Well, that was an… interesting ‘save’. How’d that work out for you?

Well, she wanted to know where the book went.

Imagine that…

So I told her it was lost. Then she wanted to know what it was about.

And let me guess… you didn’t just say you couldn’t remember?

I supposedly read the thing to her all the time! I certainly couldn’t claim I didn’t know! So I made up a plot. And some side characters. And a bit of a lily pad city kind of thing. With turtles.

How delightful. Please tell me the next part, even though I can probably guess…

She wants me to find a copy of the damn thing!

What a shock.

But don’t worry, I’ve got it all figured out. Hilde works with a guy who actually published something once. Some sort of technical manual and…

Yeah, technical manuals and children’s books; there’s a real connection…

…he’s got to have contacts. Hilde’s pretty good with writing stuff, and I’m going to get her to work with me and I’m going to come up with enough stuff to fake a book…

Are you serious?

…and Heero met this kid at the tea shop he goes to, who apparently doodles all the time and since she’s putting herself through art school, I’m pretty sure she’ll hire out to do the illustrations…

Dear God, you are serious…

…I’ll stall by telling her it’s out of print and I’m having trouble finding a copy…

Maxwell, four year olds don’t really use that kind of logic…

…I should be able to have something put together inside of a month or two and…

I don’t believe this…

Hey! It’s your ass I’m trying to cover here, and… oh wait, here she comes. Mums the word.

Mommy! The zoo was cool! I like the tigers bestest!

Did you get to see the snake house too?

Yeah! There was ones bigger than me!

Cool. And were there frogs?

Yep! Ribbet! Ribbet!

I love frogs. Aren’t they cute?

Me too! They hop like this!

Are you Mommy’s little frog?

Ribbet! Ribbet! Mei the frog!

And that’s why you’re the Frog Princess, right?

Yeah! Wait… what about my book?

Uncle Duo was confused. That book was about a bat, ok? He’ll get you another copy tomorrow if we can’t find yours.

Ok!

All right, go wash your hands for supper.

Ok! Thanks for taking me to the zoo, Unca Duo!

…

The title of the book is Stella Luna. And it’s still in print. And should only cost you about five bucks instead of thousands in self-publishing fees. You can thank me later.

Somehow, there’s something seriously wrong here…

Beauty, and frogginess, are in the eye of the beholder, Maxwell.

I think I hate you.

You’re just jealous of my awesome Mommy skills…


End file.
